


So cold

by RileyValentino



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blood Magic, F/M, Love/Hate, On the Run, Post-Dragon Age: Origins, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyValentino/pseuds/RileyValentino
Summary: "Ich wäre gern dieser jemand, der den ganzen Krieg beendet und zu gerne wäre ich der Held,  der nach besiegtem Erzdämon heim kehrt und von allen gefeiert wird – so wie du einst. Aber ich bin der Blutmagier. Sie alle kennen mich als den Blutmagier. Ich bin nicht mehr nur Jowan. Ich bin der Böse, der Unrechte, in ihren Augen bin ich des Lebens nicht wert."





	So cold

„Was weißt du schon davon, ein gebrochenes Herz zu haben?“, fragt er mit trotziger Stimme. Seine haselnussfarbenen Augen sind auf den Boden gerichtet, das lange Haar fällt ihm ins Gesicht. Ich weiß, dass er wirklich davon überzeugt ist und es nicht einfach nur sagt, um mir weh zu tun. Er würde mir nie absichtlich wehtun, obwohl er mir tatsächlich einige Male das Herz gebrochen hat. Er hat es nur nie mitbekommen, weil er immer darauf fokussiert war, was er nicht hatte und was ihn davon abgehalten hatte, alle - irgendjemanden - zu übertreffen. Dabei hat er eine Fülle von Entscheidungen getroffen, auf die der Erbauer sicherlich nicht stolz ist. Ich stelle mir in meinem verkümmerten, phantastischen Kopf manchmal vor, wie er den Blick durch die Wolken wirft und uns straft, weil wir wieder eine Dummheit begangen haben.   
  
Ich sage bewusst „Wir“, denn ich bin die Mitschuldige, die Mitwisserin an Jowans Seite. Ich unterstütze einen Blutmagier, der sich auf die dunkle Seite hat ziehen lassen. Er sagt zwar immer, er habe sich unter Kontrolle, aber manchmal, wenn wir streiten, da funkeln seine Augen fast ein wenig dämonisch. Er ist dann sehr herrisch und hart, er gibt nicht nach und fragt nicht, wie es mir dabei geht. Er interessiert sich dann nur noch für sich und schleudert das Mobiliar herum, weshalb wir schon einige Male aus diversen Gaststätten gescheucht wurden.   
  
Wenn er dann wieder zu sich kommt, ist er wie ausgewechselt. Er ist liebenswert und unsicher und entschuldigt sich jedes Mal dafür, wie er mich behandelt. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er rückfällig wird, stirbt ein wenig Menschlichkeit. Ich spüre es, an der Art, wie er versucht sich herauszureden. Alles zu beschönigen. Er glaubt, der Zweck heiligt die Mittel.   
  
Ich denke anders darüber. Ich weiß - will zumindest glauben - dass wenn unseresgleichen den Dämonen für immer abschwören würde, wir besser behandelt würden Denn die anderen, die reagieren nur auf uns. Sie zeigen uns einen Spiegel vor. Natürlich ist es unfair, dass sie alle über einen Kamm scheren, doch wir sind gefährlich, solange wir die Dämonen in uns Flüstern hören.   
  
Wir können ihnen widerstehen, das weiß ich. Deshalb sehe ich Jowan mitleidig an. „Ein gebrochenes Herz, Jowan“, fange ich an, „ist keine Entschuldigung dafür, deine dämonischen Tendenzen an Unschuldigen auszulassen.“   
  
„Dämonische... was? Solona, ich bin noch immer ich. Tief in mir drin. Der, der ich heute bin, der wurde von ihnenerschaffen. Sie haben mich zu dem gemacht, der ich bin. Und dann verlangen sie Gnade?“ Er meint die Templer. Er hat einige auf unserer Reise durch Thedas verunglücken lassen. Aber es war immer Gegenwehr, sonst wäre ich längst eingeschritten.   
  
Ich verstehe es, dass er seine Freiheit will, aber das, was wir derzeit erleben ist weder Freiheit noch Leben. Wir strolchen durch das Land, hoffen dass wir uns lange genug verstecken können, bis der nächste Templer an unserer Tür klopft. Irgendwann muss das ein Ende haben. „Gnade verlangen sie nicht. Sie wollen deinen Kopf und das ist vollkommen verständlich“, erwidere ich trotzig. Langsam aber sicher verbittert Jowan. Alles, was von ihm übrig ist, ist ein nervliches Wrack. Es tut weh, den Menschen, den man liebt verkümmern zu sehen.   
  
„Tz“, schnaubt er wütend. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du mich begleitest, wenn du nicht für unsere Sache stehst.“ Jetzt wird er lauter. „Du möchtest mich gerne am Galgen sehen, ist es nicht so?“   
  
„Jowan“, versuche ich ihn zu beschwichtigen, doch er wendet seinen Blick ab. In diesem Moment sieht er verletzlicher aus, als je zuvor. Er setzt seinen Weg fort und ich ziehe meinen Mantel enger um die Schultern. Es ist kälter geworden und damit meine ich nicht nur meine Umgebung. Es ergreift wieder Besitz von ihm. Das ist immer so, wenn er verletzlich oder wütend ist. Im Moment scheint er von beidem genug zu haben.   
  
„Jowan!“, fordere ich und er wirft einen kurzen Blick zu mir. Seine Augen sind zu Schlitzen verengt.  
  
„Solona“, sagt er tonlos.   
  
„Warum ich dich begleite? Das solltest du wissen“, rufe ich ihm hinterher doch er geht einfach weiter. Zu groß wird der Abstand zwischen uns, sodass ich ihm hinterher eile. „Bleib gefälligst stehen, wenn ich mit dir rede“, höre ich mich schnaufen. Doch er hört nicht auf mich. Wieder mal.   
  
Stur watet er durch den Schnee, der uns bis zu den Knöchel reicht. Schwer sind die Schritte, der fallende Schnee verklärt meinen Blick. Er gewinnt an Vorsprung, weil er wütend ist.   
  
„JOWAN!“, schreie ich lauthals und ich spüre wie mir das Gesicht vor lauter Kälte wehtut. Er dreht sich um.   
  
„Solona, wenn du für mich fühlst, was ich für dich fühle, dann unterstütze mich. Ich weiß, was ich tue. Ich mache das Richtige, das erste Mal in meinem Leben stehe ich für etwas ein. Und ja, ich nutze gefährliche Mächte, aber du bist diejenige, die mich im Zaum hält. Ich kann so sein, weil ich weiß, dass du mich zurückholst.“ Er verstummt wieder. Ein kurzer Anflug von Traurigkeit in seinem Blick und dann dreht er sich wieder um, lässt mir nicht mal mehr eine Erwiderung.   
  
„Ich hab nicht ewig die Kraft dazu“, stoße ich hervor und er dreht sich widerwillig um.   
  
„Waren das nur Worte, als du sagtest, dass du mit mir gehen würdest? Immer für mich da sein würdest? Immer hinter mir stehen würdest?“, höre ich ihn sagen und etwas zieht in meiner Brust.   
  
„Nein“, antworte ich und senke meinen Blick. „Aber auch die Liebe hat ihre Grenzen.“   
  
„Ich bin enttäuscht.“ Für einen Moment hört er sich an wie früher. Fast. Lieblich. Wie damals in Schloss Redcliffe, wo er noch er selbst war und nicht dieses kalte Wesen, zu dem er in regelmäßigen Abständen mutiert.   
  
Ich schweige, weil ich darauf nichts erwidern kann.   
  
Ich habe ihm versprochen, bei ihm zu bleiben. Ich bin die Gehilfin eines Blutmagiers, seine Geliebte, seine beste Freundin. Bis zum Schluss. Es ist sein gutes Recht enttäuscht zu sein. Immerhin reißt er sich für mich auch ständig zusammen. Wieso kann ich das dann nicht?   
  
„Ich liebe dich, Solona Amell. Das werde ich immer und das macht es mir so schwer.“  
  
Mein Hals wird trocken und meine Augen feucht, sodass sich mein Körper nun noch viel schwerer anfühlt. Alles um mich herum schmerzt mehr.   
  
„Ich wäre gern dieser jemand, der den ganzen Krieg beendet und zu gerne wäre ich der Held, der nach besiegtem Erzdämon heim kehrt und von allen gefeiert wird – so wie du einst. Aber ich bin der Blutmagier. Sie alle kennen mich als den Blutmagier. Ich bin nicht mehr nur Jowan. Ich bin der Böse, der Unrechte, in ihren Augen bin ich des Lebens nicht wert. Der Erbauer schämt sich für mich, sagen sie“, er macht eine kurze Pause und geht ein paar Schritte auf mich zu. „Selbst du zweifelst an mir.“ Es ist eine Feststellung.   
  
„Weißt du wie gern ich die Zeit zurückgedreht hätte? Zurück an den Tag, an dem ich seine Stimme erhört habe? Ich erinnere mich ganz genau.“ Ein trauriges Lächeln huscht über Jowans wunderschönes Gesicht. Ich schlucke hart. „Du warst mit diesem Nerion in der Speisekammer. Du und er ihr habt...“ Sein Atem stockt. „Und mich hast du gar nicht beachtet. Dich haben immer alle beachtet. Du hast sie angezogen, als seist du ein Magnet. Wunderschön, adlig und begabt. Solona Amell. Wir alle wussten, aus dir würde mal etwas Großes werden.“ Mir huscht eine Gänsehaut über die Schulter bei seiner Ansprache. Tränen fließen unkontrolliert über mein Gesicht und die Kälte lässt das ganze zu einem schmerzhaften Vergnügen werden.   
  
„Aber aus mir nicht. Wir waren Freunde. Du hast mein Herz gebrochen. Ich war wütend. Eifersüchtig auf alle. Neidisch auf dich. Wollte dir ebenbürtig sein, damit du mich beachtest. Nahm seine Hilfe an. Plötzlich hatte ich Erfolg. Bei dir, bei anderen Mädchen. In den Kursen. Ich hab in Uldred einen Weg daraus gefunden, raus aus dem ganzen Chaos.“  
  
„Wenn ich Uldred wieder erwecken könnte, würde ich ihn qualvolle Tode erleiden lassen, glaub mir“, zische ich wütend, an diesen perversen Mistkerl zurückdenkend.   
  
„Was passiert ist, ist passiert und man kann es nicht ungeschehen machen. Aber ich kann das beste aus der Situation machen. Ich nutze seine Macht und werde uns alle befreien, versprochen. Auch wenn du es jetzt noch nicht verstehen kannst, irgendwann wirst du sehen, dass wir in Freiheit viel glücklicher sind.“  
  
„Auch wenn wir dafür über Leichen gehen? Über Unschuldige?“ Ich blicke ihn verständnislos an.   
  
Ich weiß er wird es nicht aussprechen, aber seine Augen sprechen Bände. Wut schleicht in mir hoch, unkontrolliert und plötzlich, sodass ich nicht weiß, wohin mit meiner Energie. Ich wende meine Augen ab und starre in den Schnee.   
  
„Du wirst es irgendwann verstehen“, wiederholt er.   
  
Verstehen? Dass er Menschen tötet, um Magier zu befreien? „Das hat schon einmal jemand versucht und er hat uns in diese Misere gebracht“, erinnere ich ihn tonlos.   
  
„Vergleichst du mich mit dem Tevinter Imperium?“, fragt Jowan ungläubig und ich nicke streng.   
  
Seine Augen blitzen kurz auf und ich gehe langsam einen Schritt zurück, denn das ist für mich das Alarmsignal. Es ist wieder so weit.   
  
„Glaubst du tatsächlich mich mit diesen Bastarden vergleichen zu dürfen?“ Seine Stimme klingt nun bedrohlich, weniger menschlich, mehr wie ein Donnergrollen. Ich weiche weiter zurück, da ich weiß, wie gewalttätig er werden kann.   
  
„Ich bin die Rettung für alle. Für die Magier, für die Dämonen. Für jedes Leben. Und alles was ich tun muss ist jeden Templer, jeden Angehörigen der Kirche und alle anderen, die sich mir in den Weg stellen aus dem Weg zu räumen“, schreit er und sein Körper bäumt sich auf. Etwas Düsteres umfängt ihn und es manifestiert sich, schlimmer als je zu vor.   
  
Es wächst bis auf die dreifache Größe an und blickt auf mich herab. Alle Sinne schlagen Alarm. „Lauf weg“, sagt mir meine innere Stimme. Jowans Körper sackt zusammen und erschrocken weiche ich noch weiter zurück. Einen Moment zögere ich und blicke auf den Mann, für den ich die größtmögliche Zuneigung empfinde herab. Er hat es zu weit getrieben. Oder war ich es? Habe ich ihn verletzt? Habe ich ihn dazu gerieben?  
  
Mir bleibt nicht viel Zeit, denn ich habe das Gefühl, es wird noch sehr viel kälter, jetzt, da sich der Dämon manifestiert hat. Jowans Körper liegt im Schnee zu meinen Füßen und sein Gesicht ist im Schnee vergraben.   
  
Gern würde ich ihn fragen, was er in einer solchen Situation tun würde. Aber dann fällt es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Lauf“, höre ich seine Stimme in meinem Kopf hallen und diesmal trägt er nichts Dämonisches in sich.   
  
Wie in Zeitlupe drehe ich mich um, werfe nicht mal mehr einen Blick auf Jowan und renne los.   
  
  
Das nächste, was ich spüre ist, wie der Boden unter mir wegbricht und ich in die Luft geschleudert werde. Hagelkörner und Schnee, Blätter und Äste fliegen um mich herum und ich wirble willenlos in der Luft herum. Es geht alles zu schnell, als dass ich sehen könnte, was mit mir geschieht. Ich sehe rot leuchtende Augen in der Dunkelheit und nehme nur schemenhaft meine Umgebung wahr. Schnee auf der einen Seite, zur anderen Seite dunkle Wolken und Finsternis, die sich innerhalb von Sekunden aufgetan haben mussten.   
  
Plötzlich spüre ich einen unbeschreiblichen Schmerz und dann ist es vorüber. Genauso schnell wie es angefangen hat. Sekunden später pralle ich auf dem Schnee auf und sinke in einen Schlaf, obwohl ich mich mit aller Kraft dagegen wehre.   
  
Irgendwann erfolgreich, öffne ich die Augen und der Himmel hat sich aufgehellt. Ich sehe das blutüberströmte Gesicht Jowans über mir, wie er weint und zittert. Ich nehme es nur verschwommen war und mir ist bereits ganz kalt.   
  
Als ich ihn anblicke, erhellt sich sein Gesicht, seine Augen weiten sich. „Solona“, höre ich ihn von weitem sprechen. Da ist er wieder. Mein Jowan. Ich will meine Hand heben und sein Gesicht streicheln, doch ich bin wohl noch zu schwach. Ich hebe sie gerade hoch genug, um zu sehen, dass sie in Blut getränkt zu sein scheint.   
  
Beim Erbauer, warum fühlt sich alles so taub an? Mit der anderen Hand fahre ich mir durchs Gesicht, auch wenn es mir schwer fällt und ich versuche mich etwas aufzurichten. Jowan hat mich fest im Arm, daher gelingt mir das nur bedingt.   
  
„Solona, beweg dich nicht. Bitte, es...“, stammelt Jowan aufgebracht und drückt sich fester an mich.   
  
„Schmerzen, Jowan, nicht...“, presse ich zwischen meinen Zähnen hervor. Irgendwas in meiner Magengegend schmerzt unheimlich. Ich riskiere einen vorsichtigen Blick und erstarre. Es ist unmöglich, denke ich noch und wende den Blick ab. Mein Körper sperrt sich gegen diese Vorstellung und ich verziehe das Gesicht leidig. „Nein, bitte nicht...“  
  
Ich zwinge mich, wieder einen Blick auf meine Körpermitte zu werfen und mich trifft der Schlag. Es ist real. Die Schmerzen, die Taubheit sind real. Das Blut, die Kälte. Erbauer, ich sterbe. Durchbohrt von einem Ast.   
  
Wieder blicke ich zu Jowan hinauf. „Es-es tut mir leid, ich wollte nie, dass es soweit kommt, ich.. verdammt, Solona...“ Er jault laut auf, wie ein Wolf. Doch sein Schrei erstickt.   
  
„Du hast es versucht“, murmle ich und versuche zu Lächeln.   
  
Er verzieht das Gesicht zu seiner grauenhaften Fratze. „Wie ist das alles nur soweit gekommen, ich wollte doch niemandem weh tun, ganz besonders nicht dir, ich... wollte so vieles noch mit dir... nein. Solona, du musst überleben, bitte! Ohne dich...“  
  
Angst beschleicht mich. Ich werde nicht wieder. Und vor allem nicht überleben. Das spüre ich, unmissverständlich. Ich will nicht sterben. Ich habe Angst, dass ich nicht genug Gutes getan habe, um meine Fehler aus den letzten Monaten wiedergutzumachen. Der Erbauer wird furchtbar wütend sein, enttäuscht so wie...   
  
„Jowan.“ Ich kann ihm nicht böse sein. Meine Liebe ist zu stark und das Wissen, dass ich ihn das letzte Mal sehen werde ist unerträglich. Es lässt mich alles vergessen, was ich heute zu ihm gesagt habe.   
  
„Ich liebe dich“, sage ich nur und ich weiß, dass er es nicht hören will, sage es aber trotzdem. „Ich vergebe dir.“ Am liebsten würde ich ihm noch so vieles sagen aber ich weiß, dass es nicht ausreicht. Denn ich werde müde. Mir ist kalt. Ich will einfach nur schlafen. Will die Schmerzen hinter mir lassen. Ich schließe die Augen und spüre ein Ruckeln. Jowans aufgesprungene Lippen auf meinen. Er ist warm. Es fühlt sich richtig an, hier in seinen Armen.   
  
Eigentlich kann mir der Erbauer nicht mehr böse sein.


End file.
